No Rest for the Wicca
No Rest for the Wicca is the second issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by ''Zenescope''. Characters Introduced * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Brent, a witch and Paige's charge * The essence of The Source Returning * Brittany Reynolds (deceased) * Max Franklin '' (cameo)'' * Neena, an evil witch * Hogan, a warlock * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Melinda Halliwell Mentioned * Javna Summary As the Charmed Ones go about settling into their new lives forces from the underworld prepare to unleash a power that will destroy the sisters once and for all. Meanwhile Paige accepts a new position and learns the hard way that teaching isnt the easiest job...Phoebe and Piper attend the funeral of Brittany Reynolds, the first innocent they ever saved, only to find that her death may herald the beginning of something terrifying that will endanger the lives of all the innocents and Charmed Ones themselves. Plot Paige gives us a brief recap of the events that happened in Issue 1. She breaks the fourth wall by explaining that she and her sisters will get in trouble soon, however, she can't know this yet as this is only the second issue. At the Halliwell Manor, Piper and Phoebe are getting ready for the funeral of Brittany Reynolds. Leo will be baby sitting, which he prefers over teaching hormonal teenagers any day. Paige comes in with the twins and says that she'll be handling one today. Paige puts the twins into their stroller and orbs away, the orbs amuse the two girls. Piper and Phoebe leave for the funeral and leave Leo alone with Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, baby Prue and The Mitchell Twins. Somewhere at a high school. A guy is being teased by three other guys. Two of the bullies hang the boy over a toilet and dip his head in the water. Paige orbs in and orders them to stop and return to their classes. The four guys leave, but Paige calls the last one back; Brent, the leader of the bullies. Brent thinks he will be punished by Paige but she tells him that he's a witch. Paige, who's a mother now, skips the accepting moment and begins to explain that the weird events that have happened to him lately aren't static electricity, like Brent believes. Brent still doesn't believe her and comments that guys can't be witches, they are wizards or warlocks. Paige immediately explains to him that warlocks are rather evil. In the Underworld, Neena and Hogan are watching a group of lower-level demons building something. Hogan calls them the saddest collection of lower-level demons that he's ever seen. Neena, jokingly remarks that Hogan can't even blink. She says if he waits a bit, that soon enough, they'll have enough power. Suddenly, a misty smoke being appears and questions what Neena meant. She quickly explains that she was referring to the three of them. Hogan explains further that Neena meant that it was her and Hogan who resurrected him. The smoke being tells them that they'll be rewarded for their efforts soon, but he just has one more errand for them to run. If they do this well, they'll get enough power soon. At Brittany's funeral, the rain is pouring as Piper and Phoebe are discussing Brittany's death. Piper feels as if they lost another part of Prue, since Brittany was the first innocent that they saved together. Phoebe, wondering how Brittany died, touches the coffin and has a premonition. She sees Brittany in her coffin, but somethings wrong, she's way too old. She explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth. Piper says it's impossible, as they vanquished Javna almost a decade ago. She freezes the crowd around Brittany's coffin and opens it. She sees the old Brittany and states that she obviously didn't die of natural causes. Frustrated, she leaves the funeral with Phoebe, complaining that things had been quiet for too long a time, how can she ever open a restaurant, raise three kids and fight demons? Phoebe tries to calm her down, she thinks there might be a reasonable explanation, maybe Javna's victims become old again when they die. But Piper won't listen. Brittany was younger then her, but now she's almost double her age! in her coffin, aged.]] Back at the high school, Brent is running through the halls. His hands start to shoot electricity bolts at teachers. Paige runs after him, she sees how Brent is about to strike one of his teachers and jumps at him. She catches Brent's legs and orbs him away. They arrive at a deserted road, with only trees in the horizon. Paige explains that Brent can't use his powers whenever he wants, for whatever he wants, there are rules! But Brent doesn't want to hear it, he wants to create new rules. And what could be the worst thing they do to him, he wonders, take away his broom? Paige quickly explains to him that the next twenty-four hours are crucial. He might end up following the wrong path. But he still won't listen; he says he doesn't want a babysitter, but Paige says that she was sent to him, to guide him and educate him. This is why she brought him to this deserted road. She points to a small, deserted cottage; one of the entrances to Magic School. Paige says that if he focuses enough, he'll be able to see the real school. Brent tries but is unable to do so, Paige then puts two fingers at each of his temples and shows him the real magic school; an immense building, floating in the sky with tall buildings and a chinese dragon statue. Brent doesn't believe what he's seeing. Paige says that she'll introduce him to some students, which might make it easier for Brent to accept being a witch. Brent wants some time alone. Paige says that if he needs her for anything, that all he has to do is call out her name and she'll be there. As she orbs away, Neena and Hogan appear from behind the cottage. They tell Brent that being good is so overrated and that being bad is so much better. Back at the Halliwell Manor, Piper and Phoebe consult the Book of Shadows. They can't find anything on Javna's victims becoming old again when they die. Phoebe suggests that Javna might have had a brother or a cousin once removed who could be responsible for Brittany. Paige orbs in. She tells her sisters that her day didn't go quite as well as she had planned and wonders how the funeral went. Just as Phoebe starts to explain what happened, she gets a premonition. One that's rather painful. As she levitates into the air, she sees hundreds of innocents, once saved by her and her sisters, all being killed. She explains to her sisters that they're all in danger, all of them! Back at the cottage, we see exactly what Phoebe meant, all of their innocents are being killed... even Brent, who lies dead at the front door of the cottage. TO BE CONTINUED... Powers Used * Orbing - Paige * Premonition - Phoebe * Molecular immobilization - Piper * Electrokinesis - Brent * Levitation - Phoebe Notes * This is the first issue to show how Piper's and Phoebe's powers work in the comic. * Wyatt and Chris are younger than in the previous issue. They seem about the right age now. * The page on Javna can be seen. * The Window of Opportunity rule is mentioned by Paige. * Phoebe's premonition power seems to have advanced, as she was seen viewing multiple, maybe hundreds of events, at once. She also seems much more confident in getting a premonition on command . * Paul Ruditis confirmed that Phoebe levitated at the end of this issue while she had her premonition. It seems like she gained it some time before this issue as she, or her sisters, don't act like she just got it back. * Brent mentiones the cliche that witches are old, ugly hugs. This cliche was also mentioned by Phoebe in episode "All Halliwell's Eve" * Piper's freezing power has advanced like in the episode Morality Bites when Piper froze a city block. In this issue she froze even the rain. Trivia * Greg Horn, the guest artist for the cover of issue #2 is willing to make more charmed covers if asked by Zenescope * This comic features Brittany Reynolds who was last seen in "I've Got You Under My Skin." * Raven Gregory said that he used the cover for issue #2 as a wallpaper on his P.C * Holly Marie Combs saw a resemblance between the cover with the CO's naked, covered by leaves, and the promo poster of her upcoming series "Pretty Little Liars". Coincidentally, her onscreen daughter in Pretty Little Liars does the same "hush" pose as Piper on the cover. Greg Horn said that he wasn't inspired by this promo and when asked he replied that its the first time he had seen the promo. * On Twitter, Rose McGowan retweeted a link to the cover where the Charmed Ones are pictured in the woods naked with leaves covering them. Holly Marie Combs jokingly replied via her twitter: Strangely I don't recall that scene, while Rose said she thought it was HOT. * Greg Horn said about his cover for issue #2: Three naked witches lying under a tree... I came up with that idea all by myself and I am very proud of that. CBS really liked it too, and had only one edit--more leaves! Greg Horn's cover with less leaves (look at Piper's breast with less leaves) can be found here. * The title is based on the popular cliche "No Rest for the Wicked". * Ironically, in the first ever Charmed magazine, there is an article titled "No Rest For The Wiccas" about the actors' summer break. * This issue includes a recap, written by Paige. She briefly recaps what happened in issue #1. * Paige's recap is signed with an "xoxo". Rose McGowan often signs her tweets the same way. * Dave Hoover about the double spread pages of Magic School: ::I loved doing the dragon on this one, and over all was really happy with the results on these two pages. Then the bad news; I was told to take out the dragon, because dragons do not exist in the Charmed universe. This was a real kick in the pants, to say the least! I don't know if this came from CBS, or whether it came from the writer. The writer suggested in the script that I draw Pegasus, the winged stallion, perched on a roof top, which I thought was kind of lame. I mean come on, these are witches we're dealing with here. And I did it to add a sort of darker atmosphere, and to add an element of fantasy, which is something I love doing. I was also told not to draw skulls, I guess they're afraid of upsetting someone. ::They compromised with the dragon, and decided to color it as if it was a stone statue, so at least I didn't have to remove it. ::The colorist did do a great job on the whole two page spread, especially on the dragon, but in the end he had to change that as well. ::Actually, to give Paul credit, he did say specifically right in the script not to draw a dragon, but I guess I'm one of those people that when you tell me not to do something I'll go right ahead and do it anyway. Maybe if he had explained why I shouldn't draw one I would have understood. I started out thinking I would draw a big lizard, but that didn't feel quite right, but then neither did drawing Pegasus. And suggesting Pegasus said to me that adding a certain fantasy element to the art was OK. They have managed to include dragons in the whole Harry Potter mythos quite effectively, and I would still contend that it doesn't make sense to start excluding things, whether they seem to cross a certain line when it comes to reality ot not. * Dave Hoover about the magic and the weirdness: ::As a kid "Bewitched" was one of my favorite programs, even it was done as high comedy. Anything could happen when Samantha wiggled her nose. Gallery Sketches CharmedComic_Manor_Sketch.jpg|A sketch of the Manor Comic_Issue_2_Sketch_16_and_17_.jpg|A sketch of The Magic School Previews Comic Issue 2 Prev 12.jpg|Paige recaps issue #1 Comic Issue 2 Prev 1.jpg|The Halliwell Manor Comic Issue 2 Prev 2.jpg|Piper, Phoebe get ready for the funeral Comic Issue 2 Prev 3.jpg|and leave the kids with Leo Comic Issue 2 Prev 9.jpg|A student being teased Comic Issue 2 Prev 10.jpg|Paige calls one of the bullies to her Comic Issue 2 Prev 11.jpg|and teaches him ComicPreview_Issue2.jpg|''without text'' Comic Issue 2 Prev 4.jpg|Piper and Phoebe... Comic Issue 2 Prev 5.jpg|...attend Brittany's funeral Comic Issue 2 Prev 6.jpg|Neena and Hogan Comic Issue 2 Prev 8.jpg|Phoebe has a premonition Covers charmed2b.jpg|Issue #2 cover (David Seidman) Charmed_Comic_Preview_2.jpg|Issue #2 Wraparound cover(Greg Horn) Comic Special Issue 2.jpg|Fan Expo Canada limited 500 copies cover Comic_Cover_Issue_2.jpg|Cover with logos. David Seidman Comic_Cover_Issue_2_B.jpg|Cover with logos (Greg Horn) Other Hush_pose.jpg|Holly Marie combs sees a resemblance between Charmed cover and Pretty Little Liars promo Charmed 01 - 23-24 (2010) bjk.jpg|First ad found at the end of "Charmed Lives" charmed ad issue 2.jpg|Second Ad 271px-Charmed-Still714_002.jpg|Piper on the cover is drawn from this photo still 272px-5x20-01.jpg|Paige on the cover could be from this episode External Links General *Greg Horn reveals Charmed issue #2 cover *Charmed issue #2 cover in Greg Horns website (June 23,2010) Previews *Newsarama *AintItCool Reviews *Fandomania *Adam Reisinger *Kittyspryde *Readrant *TFAW.com *LifeontheHellmouth References Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics